Six arms Spider-Man
by maxvang123
Summary: Dr. Connors asked him, "What happened to you?" Spider-man responded, "I didn't know why I have six arms now." Dr. Connors reply, "Let me take your blood and find out."


Six arms Spider-Man

-It was a long day for Spider-Man, not only he had to search for Morbius, a vampire with a desire to suck blood from people to satisfy his hunger, but also our webslinger has been suffering side pains a week ago. He has been trying to contain his pain in order to capture Morbius, but every time his pain was growing. "Agh! This pain is excruciating, but I must find Morbius before he hurts someone else" Spider-Man said in his mind.

-After hours, Spidey found Morbius trying to suck the blood of a young woman. "Stop Morbius! Let me help you". Spider-man said, as Morbius let the woman escape and tried to escape, but spidey threw web to him and tried to capture him. He almost got him, until the pain got him again. "No, my sides, why now!". Trying to calm his pain, Spider-Man let Morbius go, which made him feel guilty about letting him go away.

-With Morbius on the loose, Spider-Man decided to go back home. He came into his window of his bedroom and opened the window. He felt painful his sides. He fell on the floor and his arms came on his sides like hug himself. He can't hold any longer and saw his sides that were bulges of his spandex costume. He just grabbed the serum from his belt and opened his mask. He drank it while his sides keep bulging out. Then the bulges were stop and went back normal. He felt relief and walked to look at his long mirror. He took his mask off and threw it on his bed. He saw his sides were flat. He looked his face by the mirror and was handsome. Somehow all the sudden, he felt very painful again. His arms came on his sides again and hold as much as he can. His knees fell on the floor and his teeth was clenching. His eyes were closed. He though the serum was helping him to stop painful, but now he felt very excruciating and can't hold any longer anymore. He saw his sides were very bulging as he gasps. He tried stand up but his sides keep pushing out and going back down. He felt like his sides came out soon and heard his spandex ripped it. He had to let his original arms go while his sides pushed out. New arms push out of his sides. He shocked that he saw new extra 4 arms! Extra 4 arms were look exactly his original arms and got some muscles. He looked at the floor that some of his spandex were shredded. He felt his extra 4 arms that can move and can able to control his new 4 arms. He looked at the mirror and flexed his new 4 arms. He touched his new bicep by his original arms and felt a real muscle. He turned around while all arms were up. He felt great and though that he can do multitask with all arms. Then all the sudden, He got another pain and fell on the floor. His extra 4 arms hugged his body and his original arms hugged each other. He didn't know why feeling the pain again. He decided to go Dr. Connors at ESU as Lab. While he hugged himself, he tried to grab his mask near by his bed. When he felt the pain was reducing, he grabbed it. He put mask on his head and shoot the web by his original hand. He started swing to outside. While he kept swing, he felt pain again. He held his web and hugged himself again. He felt like his body getting flare and his muscles were bit glowing. His spandex was getting little tight. He didn't know what would happen to him. He felt relief now and kept swing till arrived ESU for Dr. Connors.

Dr. Connors was in the lab and worked on his project. He heard that someone knock the window and looked it. He shocked that spider-man have six arms. He ran into the window and opened it. Spider-man came into the lab. Dr. Connors asked him, "What happened to you?" Spider-man responded, "I didn't know why I have six arms now." Dr. Connors reply, "Let me take your blood and find out." He told him to have a seat. Spider-man walked and seat it. Dr. Connors grabbed the needle shot and put it on his one of new arms. Spider-man's blood went to through the needle and into the injection. Dr. Connors pulled the injection. He pushed the injection to come out of the blood and put it on the microscope. He surprised and found out that Spider-man have a mutation. He told spider-man that he had a mutation. Spider-man couldn't believe it and he asked him why he got very painful after six arms. Dr. Connors told him, "You might get worse or became something, but I can able to find a cure for you." Spider-man felt relieved and though he can able to get cure. While Dr. Connors were working on the cure, spider-man got another very painful as fell down his knees on the floor. All his arms hugged and tried hold himself. Dr. Connors started rushing to make a cure as soon as possible. Spider-man started scream and tried said, "help me!" He grunted to try stay while hugged himself. He told as scream that he can't hold any longer. Dr. Connors tried to fast as he can. Spider-man told him he felt like his body was very flaring. He can't control himself anymore.

Spider-man's original hands started torn and grew to be 3-claws. He tried cover his face by his claws and his extra arms were still hugged his body. He felt his body started swelling his chest and abs. His original arms held his chest and his extra arms held his abs, so he didn't want to get bigger. But his shoulders and arms were growing muscles. He noticed his costume ripping. He felt ripped the middle of his back where was spider symbol. His back got widen as grew the fur. His feet started torn to grow 3-claws. His calves kept swelling and shredded of his spandex. His thigh started swelling as grew fur and shredded it. His original biceps got swelling and ripped it. Then the rest of extra arms were swelling and became 3-claws. All his arms got furs. Now his chest and abs muscles were swelling as grew fur. His body got ripped the spandex and all arms pushed forward. His mask was ripping by stretch the bones. His mouth got sharps and his cheeks started growing new fangs. He see like very blurred and became honey shape like multiple things.

Spider-man was completed to be Man-Spider. He stood and stared at Dr. Connors. Dr. Connors got scared and hadn't finished the cure yet. What he can do now?


End file.
